1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic equipment with a printer capable of graphically printing input numeric data and data processed based on the input numeric data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art printers used in electronic equipment such as desk top calculators, a mechanical printer having a printing type wheel, a thermal printer, and an ink jet printer which construct numerals, characters and symbols by dot printing are known. When a plurality of arithmetic operations are carried out by the desk top calculator with such a printer, it may be desired to graphically compare the magnitudes of the operation results. In such a case, an operator usually prepares a graph by himself or herself based on the operation results to compare the results. When a number of numeric data are to be compared, the operator also prepares a bar graph consuming much time.